Interrogation fun
by Tsushi2
Summary: Basically Koukaru and Edward Cullen are secret agent type people , and they just caught this henchmen.They're currently interrogating him.Then Alice walks in to help Sorry I suck at summaries X.X anyway its suppose to be funny.I did it randomly...


**Characters used: Edward Cullen, Koukaru, Alice Cullen(random idea XD that I got from the movie Rush Hour 3)**

"**Who sent you?!" Koukaru half shouted at the Asian henchmen that her and Edward had just caught, and tied up. They were currently interrogating the man.**

"**Who.Sent.You?" She asked him again slightly more calm but already getting irritated. Edward stood next to her looking more and more like a serious statue. He stared at the man as if in deep thought.**

**Finally the man spoke, but it was in some foreign language."…?" Koukaru raised an eyebrow.**

**This seemed to bring Edward out of his strange trance. "….Hm? Sorry I was attempting to read his mind, but I don't understand any of the words he's thinking." **

**The man kept rambling on in some weird language. "What the hell is that?" She asked keeping her eyebrow raised. "I'm pretty sure he's speaking French" Edward answered simply starting to raise his eyebrow.**

"**French? What kind of China man speaks French?!Tell him to stop playin around and talk right!" She half shouted at Edward.**

"**How can I tell him that? **_**I **_**don't speak French" Koukaru sighed in frustration as the man started rambling on again.**

**She slapped the man. "You better talk right man!" But he just kept on rambling in what they thought was French."No! Your Asian stop humiliatin yourself!"**

**He yelled at her in his weird French language."Hey! Shut up!" She hit him again and then turned to Edward. He shrugged. Then she sighed in response. **

**That's when Alice walked in. "Hey" She waved as she walked in. "Hello" Edward replied while Koukaru once again slapped the rambling man in the back round.**

"**What are you guys doing in here?" Alice raised an eyebrow. "Interrogation. " Edward answered. "Ahhh I see" "Yes but we can't understand a word he says because he speaking French ""Oh I speak French!" Alice laughed as she said this.**

"**Cool! Ask him who sent him!" Alice nodded and spoke to the man. He replied. "He says your both making a big mistake and that someday you'll beg for mercy…he also said..." There was a pause. "Come on tell us!" Koukaru pushed.**

"**Well he used the word that means female dog..." "What?!You tell this little mother-" "Koukaru! Keep it clean please." "Fine. Alice tell this little piece of S word that I will personally F word him up." She nodded again and told the man and he replied.**

"**He used the b word again, but this time he mentioned your grandmother..." "Tell him that his mama's an H!" "Koukaru I believe whore is spelled with a W" "Right! W! And his sisters a W! And his grandmamma's a two bit W who makes double cause she's got no teeth! Tell him that!" She nodded and told him. He again replied. "Did he say it again?" "No this time called Edward something that means cat and another word that rhythms with maggot." "What?" Edward started sounding offended as well. "Well you tell him he's an…AW!" "Edward hoe is spelled with an H" "What?" "Ugh just call him an asshole!" Koukaru shouted. The man rambled again.**

"**He says you've both been marked for death." "Ohhh Alice you might not wanna see this!" "Tell us who you work for right now! Or I'll cut your beads off and shove them in your mouth!" "His beads?" Alice didn't get it. "His beads Alice! His hairy stinking beads!"Edward cringed as if imagining the things Koukaru spoke of. "Tell me something now!" She grabbed the man by the shirt. "Edward gimme the gun! Gimme the gun Edward!" He tossed her a hand gun. She aimed it right next to the man's head. "It's over brother its over!" The man shouted something. "He said shoot me "Alice said somewhat surprised. She pulled the trigger, but nothing happened. "Edward there's no bullets in here!" She frowned. "Sorry. "He apologized as he walked up with bullets. She had the gun open and ready to receive them. He placed them in quickly and she cocked the gun. "I am tryin to kill somebody man! Sheesh!" She scolded. "Yeahhhh sorry about that. Just the thought of one getting his beads cut off is very painfully distracting…" He replied simply**


End file.
